Curly Face
by CaptainNapkin
Summary: On a whim, or brief moment of insanity (as he calls it), Sanji went and got his eyebrows waxed. Zoro has no idea what to think, where the hell did his beloved curls go?


Sanji had just spent the last hour shopping. He still needed to buy groceries, but his hands were already full with bags of new clothes. He had needed to buy more than half his wardrobe again because a certain green haired bastard kept destroying it. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as he remembered just how some of his clothes had been destroyed.

He rounded the corner of the mall and started in the direction of the grocery store when a sign caught his eye. 'Eyebrow waxing $5'.

His mind went back to all the digs that the stupid Marimo has about his eyebrows, and the conversation they had just before he left their apartment. The Marimo's 'goodbye', was another dig at his eyebrows. He could still hear the idiot's words, "at least I don't have a stupidly curly face."

He personally thought that his curly eyebrows were charming, but it would be nice if they weren't counted as a feature that defined him.

In a brief moment of what he believes was insanity, he was sitting in a chair while a lady worked on (painfully) removing the curl from both his eyebrows.

The gorgeous woman had known exactly what to do when he had walked into the shop. He was quickly seated as she inspected his face, "Oh! They curl the same way," she then continued, "kinda cute and kinda suits you…"

He grinned at the compliment, "Thank you."

"So, you want to get rid of all the curl and just have them straight?" she asked and he nodded, she hummed and then went lent over to her tool kit to gather her instruments.

Sanji suddenly felt nervous, "The curls will grow back, right?"

Laughing, she said "Yes," before getting to work on getting rid of the curls in his eyebrows.

After what seemed forever, the curls were finally out of his eyebrows. Completely gone. He, for once, felt like he was normal, like everyone else. It was a painful experience, one he hopes to never have to go through again.

He stared at himself in the mirror for at least two minutes, before carefully styling his hair. The cook didn't go with his usual style, he now had both his eyes showing. It was a very strange experience for him to be in public with both eyes showing.

Gathering all his bags, he quickly paid the lovely lady and headed off to grab the groceries before heading home.

-ZxS-

Dread. That was all that the blonde man was currently feeling. "Oh God, what have I done?" Sanji fretted, hands covering his eyebrows and sore skin. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. Quickly gathering all his bags, once again, he started making his way to the lift to get to the apartment.

Booting in the door, he called for the moss brain to help with the shopping, "Oi Marimo bastard, get through here and help put away the shopping."

The sound of weights being dropped, and bare feet on floorboards was heard before the (glorious) sight of the other man was seen in the shortest shorts imaginable. Sweat shined on the Zoro's tanned chest and Sanji's heart rate went up, either because of nervousness or because of the sight before him, he wasn't sure.

"Why the hell have you bou- what the fuck happened to your face?!" Zoro exclaimed, eyes wide staring at his lovers face. Sanji fidgeted nervously. This was a terrible idea, what possessed him to get his eyebrows waxed?

Stumbling over the words, he wasn't able to answer the other man. Zoro carefully reached over and cupped the blondes face, rubbing the pads of his thumbs gently where the curls should have been. "Sanji, what is this? Why?" He questioned again.

Shit. Zoro used his name. He fucked up. Pulling his head back he tried to answer, "It was a moment of insanity," he trailed off, noticing Zoro's very unimpressed look, "I just thought that maybe this would be a good change?"

The displeased grunt he heard from Zoro told him all he needed to know. Zoro thought it was weird, he just couldn't win could he? The regret that had started out small had exponentially grown, and settled in the pit of his stomach uncomfortably.

Pulling his hands back, Zoro stared into both of Sanji's eyes. It was such a rare occurrence for him, and he got lost in those uncertain, ocean blue eyes. Focusing more on the issue at hand. The eyebrows. The green haired man sighed heavily.

"You look good cook, you always look good, curly or not," he tried to smile reassuringly at the cook before deciding that actions would be a better idea and leaned forward to kiss the blonde. Curly eyebrows? Normal eyebrows? What did it matter? Sanji was his cook, whether he looked like himself of not.

They pulled away after only a few seconds. "We need to put all the groceries away," Sanji whispered against Zoro's lips.

Both of them worked together to put the groceries away. Though, Zoro was told to go clean up and put a shirt on before he was allowed near any of the food shopping.

It was a rare event, but Zoro actually sat and watched quietly as Sanji showed him all the new clothes he had bought to replace his destroyed ones. A mischievous grin came over Zoro's face as Sanji showed him the last of his haul. "Want to model for me cook, and we can see how well your new clothes look on the floor?"

Sanji immediately jumped up and enthusiastically grabbed a few pieces of clothing before practically dancing out of the room. When he came back, he twirled and swung his hips in performance for Zoro, and was soon coaxed out of his clothing by the man. His shirt slightly torn in the process. However, he didn't bitch or moan about the mistreatment of his newly bought shirt, instead he straddled the swordsman and kissed him enthusiastically, loving the way the other man's tongue ran over his own.

Soon the slapping of skin, pants and moans was all that could be heard, and the smell of sex filled the air.

Once the men were spent, and became a tangle of limbs on the mattress, Sanji started whispering sweet nothings to Zoro, as per usual. Zoro hummed in response and held Sanji close. Looking at his lover's face though, he still couldn't quite understand why Sanji had gotten rid of the curls that Zoro had come to love so much. Zoro gently placed kissed where the skin was still raw from having the hair removed, and grinned at his stupidly handsome boyfriend. Sanji's already pink face went slightly darker under the swordsman's gaze, and he smiled softly at his green haired idiot.

"You know, the lady said that the curls will grow back."

"Good. I miss my curly cook."


End file.
